


Who's that weirdo?

by TheCreativeCreature



Category: Lastman
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCreature/pseuds/TheCreativeCreature
Summary: Lastman, episode 1. The very beginning goes completely wrong. Poor kinglet.





	Who's that weirdo?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I could call it a part of my "make your favorite character cry" series. This will be the only one posted openly, but you can ask me for the other ones privately, if you're interested.  
> Quite OOC, unfortunately.

\- Who's that weirdo?  
\- Stay focused. It starts now.  
They both watched how a tiny being approached them. The small one-eyed thing was walking slowly, watching them. There was nothing strange or suspicious about him...apart from his appearance on the scene, of course.   
From his look they couldn't tell anything, apart from that he probably didn't sleep last night. Nor from his trench, that was actually hiding a bloody wound.  
It was really hard to walk, really hard to keep an upright position, but he hoped that he does have enough energy to bring Dave down. And then after the job will be done, he will allow himself to drift off. Most of his minions are used to seeing him in a very bad state, and he probably could explain it all to Vivaldi later...Oh Vivaldi. He sure wouldn't be happy to know his master went in such a state for a whole day. He'd be so angry. Like he always gets when the roitelet doesn't follow his instructions.  
Few more steps. The other boxer, Richard, squints his only working eye - the other is swollen and is painful to look at. How ironic.  
Luckly, after the fight he got wounded in he managed to take some time to return "home", to the order's main office, and quickly examine the wound. Before, on the drive home, he felt like he's going to faint and secretly wished for his death to be quick, but after he carefully and quickly sneaked to his personal space and examined the wound more closely, realising that it actually isn't that big or deep, the roitelet has calmed down. It is not fatal.  
It is not deep either. Well, at least not deep enough to make him cancel his plans.  
He still had to be careful, because it seemed like some of his minions noticed that he feels unwell, and he doesn't want to let them see it.  
He is strong. He will be okay. He managed to patch the would up himself. It still hurts, but after some medicine he feels better. He can go.  
A few more steps. He stops, feeling the boxers' heavy looks at him. Though, to be honest, the looks aren't just the only thing that is heavy.  
The roitelet hopes they don't see how he struggles with breathing calmly and deeply. He just need to concentrate. One last effort, and he will get Dave, get Siri, get home and get some rest.  
Yes, rest is all he needs now, actually.  
Concentrate.  
They are ready to attack.  
Concentrate.  
Three...  
Two...  
One...  
ZZAP  
Dave stepped back and heavily flopped at the ground, but it was too early to celebrate a victory, because he still was conscious.  
And very, very, VERY ANGRY.   
Dave jumped back on his feet before the roitelet could notice that, and attacked back, pushing stunned and confused Richard away. The attack was so fast, that the roitelet didn't have a chance, and in a few seconds he was thrown into the wall.  
The kinglet's tiny body hit the brick surface with such power that some dust and crumbling parts of the old bricks fell off.  
Everything went dark in front of his eye for a few seconds from the pain, but he still attempted to stand up, only to be kicked into a sitting position.  
His vision was back soon enough, but he didn't notice that at first, because the enourmous figure of the boxer was blocking the light.  
The roitelet just hoped that blood that was dripping from the wound again didn't soak his trench enough to be seen by the boxers. Fuck, Dave just had to punch him in that side. Maybe the patch is already off...yes, judging by the pain and the wet feeling it is off.  
He looked up, weakly raising his head. Dave frowned, and that frown meant nothing good for the poor kinglet...  
\- P-p-p-please d-d-d-don-n't k-k-k-kill m-m-me. - he coughed out, still trying to piece himself back together.   
Dave moved closer, as if he didn't hear what was said. His frown got even deeper, and if the looks could kill Rizel would've been dead long ago.  
In desperate attempts to save himself, the roietelt raised both hands and tried to make a force field sphere around himself, but he had very little energy left, and so the sphere was falling apart. The light blue electricity looked like it was peeling from an invisible ball. It was not enough to save him from a poke with a pencil, let alone a punch of such a mountain as Dave. It didn't look good and scary either, fully showing how weak he actually was.  
Still, Dave seemed impressed. He examined the curled being more precisely, looking him into the only eye that was half closed and full of tears and then opened the club door.  
\- Follow me.  
Richard opened his mouth in surprise. Dave lets the thing that wanted to kill him into the club? Is he out of his mind?  
The roitelet stood up slowly, grabbing the wall and leaning on it. The pain started increasing as he was taking the upright position, but he tried to hide it.  
They shouldn't see him suffering.  
None of these boxers should see his pain.  
He will stay strong. He can do it. He did it before, and he can do it again.  
Richard waited for the roitelet to stand up and step into the club, but on his face was clearly written "Hurry up, asshole." If Dave would allow him, he'd just grab the tiny being by the scruff and throw him in, just like he deserves, but his mentor was watching.  
When he stepped inside, he felt terribly dizzy. It was extremely hot and stuffy there, how could they even train in such conditions?  
He felt how everyone suddenly turned to him. Dave was standing in the middle, watching him too.  
He shouldn't show his weakness now.  
The roietelt turned to take a look back at the door, but Richard was blocking the way. He can't get out easy like that.   
The roitelet smirked sadly. What a dumb shit he is, letting himself get caught easy as that.  
He took a few more steps towards Dave before collapsing at the floor. Of course, Dave immideately run to him and tried to help him to stand up, but a small pale hand pushed his giant one off:  
\- I can stand up myself. No need to help. - Rizel hoped that it sounded serious enough, and that the boxer would believe him and let him cope with it alone.  
It was incredibly hard, he felt as it he strained some muscles, but he managed it in the end. For some time the kinglet was just standing there, leaning on a table and trying to get his breath back to normal.  
Dave waited.  
Everyone waited.  
It felt like the time froze in the club, just not as a cold slice as many people would imagine it, but a boiling Hell. Some of his minions gathered around the windows, but Richard and Dave scared them away.  
The roitelet collapsed for the second time, letting the time go forward again. Everyone dashed to him, and if Dave didn't stop them the roitelet would have been torn apart in seconds.  
\- I c-c-can stand up... - he kept trying to, and these words seemed to be directed at the roitelet himself rather than Dave, who just scooped him up from the floor with a firm statement:  
\- No, you can't.  
The thin being in his arms struggled a few times, still unwilling to accept that he lost, but he was too weak to do anything to the buffy boxer.  
For the first few minutes he was just carried around like a broken marionette, until the growing bloodstain on his side shined under the last ray of Sun that could get through the window.  
Dave froze.  
The roitelet gulped, feeling that something is wrong, but not quite understanding what exactly. He saw Dave looking at him, and prepared for the worst....  
But instead of throwing him away, for example, out of the window, punching or kicking him or inflicting pain in any other way, the boxer rushed upstairs.  
He carefully put the roitelet on a clean bed and carefully unbuttoned his trench.  
Dave's gasp could've been heard from the corridor.  
\- RIZEL! How did you even think that it is a good idea?! - Dave almost screamed, making the kinglet attempt to curl up. - Nononono, don't curl, you will make it worse. - Dave grabbed him, preventing from rolling over.  
\- I...didn't.... - the roitelet mumbled weakly.  
Dave was shocked and furious. He was moving around as quickly as possible, making orders and checking on the kinglet every few minutes.  
\- DON'T SLEEP DAMN YOU. - the boxer shook roitelet's shoulders, making him wince and open his only eye wide enough for it to look round.  
Poor thing was drifting away, still not quite understanding what was going on. In the rare moments when his mind was completely clear, he was trying to realise what exactly happened and why is he lying on a bed in Dave's club, his side taped up and someone arguing in the corridor. Every time he was close to remembering what happened he was drifting away again, only to be shaken by Dave in a few minutes with the usual "Don't fall asleep."  
When Dave finally felt like he did everthing he could to save the little thing, he put his moblie out. He couldn't care for the wounded thing well enough, and he knew it. He needed help, but who to ask...  
As the boxer stood up, a pale hand grabbed his leg as firmly as it could do. The kinglet looked at him, shivering:  
\- Please don't call Vivaldi, he's going to kill me for this.  
Vivaldi... That familliar name... Dave fished roitelet's phone out of the pocket of his trench that was hanging on the chair nearby.  
-click- Arumeri -click- Prim -click- Vivaldi.  
Rizel watched Dave dialing the number, shivering and silently whimpering, but not saying a word.  
\- Hello. ... Yes, that's right, that's not Rizel. ...No, nothing major.....Yes, he is alive. Yes...Mhm....Yes, done this. ...Yes. Mhm. - Dave walked out and closed the door after himself, leaving the roitelet alone.  
Vivaldi appeared relatively quickly, and his reaction was similar to Dave's. The kinglet felt very uncomfortable when they both started telling him off at once, but he knew he deserved it. He's not as strong as he thought. And this mistake almost cost him his life. He is just a weak little thing, trapped in a small one-eyed body, who got all what he got purely by chance... He is lucky they care about him for some reason. Even if they are scolding him at the moment.   
\- Dave, I think we got too harsh. - Vivaldi didn't notice that the roitelet wasn't listening to them and just wiped the tears off. - Rizel, you know, we are just very worried about you.  
\- I could have killed you by accident, damn it! - Dave growled. - Why didn't you get help before doing anything?  
The kingled just looked away:  
\- I was going to get to Vivaldi after...uh...after...  
\- After kidnapping me, yes. - Dave chuckled darkly.  
\- So basically, you want to tell us that you've been in such state for more than six hours?! - the doctor turned sharply. - Master, are you freaking out of your mind?!   
\- I... yes... But I went good until Dave threw me into the wall! - the roitelet tried to protest, only making the two humans sigh and roll their eyes.  
\- Little kid logic... - muttered one of them, before they both turned to the door.  
\- He is a roitelet, his regeneration is much faster than one of a human, so he will be alright in less than a week, and then he may attempt to do something again... - Vivaldi tried to explain, only making Dave smirk:  
\- Yeah, a second attempt at kidnapping me.  
\- I'm sure he won't try it again. - the doctor looked at the tired kinglet on the bed. - But you can try to talk to him and ask why exactly did he need you. May work.  
\- Won't you be taking him back? - Dave raised an eyebrow. - I thought you'll take him home.  
Vivaldi sighed:  
\- He is not in a state to be brought home yet. I'm afraid it may do more harm than good, actually... Plus, here it's calm and quiet.  
Dave grumpily looked out of the window into the main hall, where it was hot, stuffy, and loud, from the constant "thud" sounds and arguing.  
\- Yeeeeah... - he fuffed. - Sure.

Night creeped on the city and filled Paxtown with blue darkness. Only the stars were shining in the deep dark sky, mirrored by the streetlights on the ground.  
\- I'm sorry I'm such a problem. - the roitelet moved slowly, trying to get into a better position without hurting himself.  
Grumpy Dave that was sitting by the bed on a small chair turned to him:  
\- You're not. I've dealt with worse stuff than a sick stupid kinglet that doesn't care about his health.  
\- Still. I'm sorry. - his voice got quieter.  
\- No need to be. I'm sorry too. I could have killed you today, if I didn't know you were so hurt. - Dave looked him in the eye. - Though you probably had the same in mind, did you?  
The roitelet looked away. The boxer sighed.  
\- Howard told me a lot of stuff about you. He pictured you as a merciless cruel monster, electrocuting people right and left. - he sighed again. - I believed him. Until I saw you in that state. Maybe you're just too weak to kill me now, maybe you really are different from his image...Tell me, why did you do all of that?   
The kingled was still looking away, but Dave heard his silent response anyway:  
\- I just wanted to get home.


End file.
